


2 + 12

by Joi



Series: Nineteen [1]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joi/pseuds/Joi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-English it's not my first language so I apologize in advance if I made a mistake or didn't word something correctly.</p>
<p>-This is my first post here, so bear with me please :)</p>
<p>-This is part of a trilogy (Ahem, sound familiar?) exploring Peeta's self exploration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	2 + 12

**Author's Note:**

> -English it's not my first language so I apologize in advance if I made a mistake or didn't word something correctly.
> 
> -This is my first post here, so bear with me please :)
> 
> -This is part of a trilogy (Ahem, sound familiar?) exploring Peeta's self exploration.

Peeta sighed heavily as he sat down on the ground, he looked up at Katniss’ silhouette up there on the tree branch then looked down to the tributes around him quickly after, hoping it wasn’t obvious how worried he was about her or how he was trying to come up with a backup plan in case the careers were able to plan something to bring her down, he felt better knowing she was out of reach and safe from them but…for how long?

Clove and Glimmer were giggling as they talked about what they would do Katniss once they found a way to bring her down from the tree, how they would make it slow so she suffered and no matter how much she begged they wouldn’t stop, after all it was all about giving the viewers a show and they were determined to do so with much pleasure and enjoyment. It made Peeta sick to his stomach how they were talking about killing someone else and laugh about it like it was the most fun they’ve ever had in their entire life, he had watched them slaughter a bunch of tributes and this just confirmed how twisted they really were. He polished his knife with the edge of his shirt before he got up which caught everyone’s attention, especially Cato’s. 

“Are you going somewhere?” he told the smaller man as he stood up as well, sword in hand in case he had to use it, pretty much ready to use it actually. Peeta looked down at his sword then up at him “To get some water, do I need an escort for that?” he asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde a few steps in front of him, he didn’t wait for an answer and just turned around and went through some bushes that led over a small river a small distance away, checking he had his knife with him in case he needed it considering that he didn’t trust the careers and there were still a lot of tributes out there who wouldn’t waste the chance to take him out.

He wasn’t really going to drink water, he just wanted to be alone and away from killers who did nothing but kill and discuss their next kill and how they would do it…it made him really uncomfortable, especially when it was Katniss they were talking about. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and undressed quickly before jumping in the water, making sure he stayed close to the rocks where he had left his clothes and his knife, he ran his hand through his blonde hair and swam over to grab his knife when he heard a noise and Cato came through the bushes, he seemed to be surprised by Peeta’s reaction and held his hands up to show that he wasn’t carrying his sword, Peeta didn’t move back from his belongings and kept looking at him.

“What do you want?” he said loud enough for Cato to hear, suddenly realizing he was naked and wondering if the Cato could see anything from where he was standing, he got self conscious all of the sudden.

“I got thirsty” Cato simply said and took off his boots, which caused Peeta’s eyes to go wide and for him to panic a little bit  
“What are you doing?!” he said his voice a little higher than he intended it to, he was more worried about being seen naked than being killed at that point.

“I’m hot and feel like swimming a little. What’s the big deal?” he asked him with a shrug and took off his clothes. Peeta blushed at the sight of the strong, muscular body being revealed and couldn’t look away, he swallowed and bit down his lip before Cato dove into the water.

“For God’s sake Peeta…” he whispered to himself and immediately started to think about everything else that he didn’t find sexy to try and neutralize whatever it was that the image of Cato’s body was doing to him and his body. Cato didn’t swim to him; he surfaced around six feet away from him and Peeta assumed it was just in case he decided to use his knife and kill him which was when he realized he was still pretty much glued to the rocks where his clothes and his knife were, he moved back and relaxed a little…Cato could still drown him. Peeta was still cautious so he didn’t swim too close to the career but kept watching his every move, the sound coming from the woods and the water filling up what would be awkward silence in a normal situation if they weren’t in the arena.

Cato laughed and splashed some water in Peeta’s direction out of nowhere “Would you stop being so damn suspicious? If I wanted to kill you I would’ve brought the rest of the group” he told him and smirked a little. Peeta looked at him confused about this side of Cato…sure he knew the ruthless killer and the cocky tribute but he’d never saw him play around or even imagined him talking like that to anyone. Cato noticed that Peeta was still not talking and rolled his eyes; he swam close to him and reached out to pull him to him by the back of his neck so their lips could meet in the middle. Peeta was caught off guard and pushed Cato away with both hands; eyes open wide and his body tense as the kiss seemed to go on forever.

Cato let go of him and laughed a bit, Peeta on the other hand was breathing heavily and still quite shocked “What the hell was that?!” he shouted and swam back to where his clothes was and got out of the water earning him a whistle from Cato which made him blush, he didn’t even addressed the whistle because all he could think about was that everyone in Panem was watching them and the kiss would ruin the star-crossed lovers ‘strategy’ and he just couldn’t afford to lose sponsors (not that it seemed they had any since he hadn’t gotten anything from them yet) or put Katniss in danger. He put on his underwear quickly while Cato kept laughing and ‘enjoying the view’ as he put it and he kept trying to hide his face from any cameras that might be trying to get a nice close up on him, even though he had no idea where they could be.

“Oh c’mon, just a little kiss and you’re running away from me?” Cato shouted as Peeta finished getting his pants on and headed back to camp, Cato got out of the water and tackled Peeta over a dark area under a tree, pinning him down while Peeta struggled and kept pushing him away and had his mouth covered by Cato’s hand before he could shout out which for some reason he thought it would do any good even though he was on his own against the careers.

“Calm down” Cato said looking down at him with a smirk then kissed down Peeta’s neck and to his shoulder, giving a small nibble at the skin under his lips while both of his hands kept Peeta pinned down against the ground. Peeta couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips when his flesh was trapped between Cato’s teeth and without realizing it he had stopped fighting Cato’s grip, he forgot about the cameras and about being in the arena thanks to the taller man’s actions that got him so turned him it clouded his judgment. Cato noticed Peeta was giving in and let go of his wrists while kissing his way up to his lips, smirking in victory and thankful his hands were now free to explore the body underneath him.

Peeta did the same and let his hands wander over Cato’s back, feeling the muscles under his finger tips and moving his hips up against the career’s fully erect cock. Cato moved off quickly and took his clothes to bring them closer without stepping out of the shadows; he laid them out so they didn’t lie down on dirt.  
“Come here, twelve” he said and pulled Peeta on top of him, another kiss starting as soon as their lips were close enough only this time it was deeper and it involved tongue and more moaning now that they had both acknowledged the fact that they wanted each other without saying a word, their actions spoke for themselves. Cato’s hands were now on Peeta’s ass and squeezed it hard before his hands got to working on getting the baker’s pants down and off him together with his underwear.

“H-how are we going to do this?” a flushed, clearly nervous Peeta spoke against Cato’s lips before he sat up and looked down at him, his hands resting on the man’s strong chest.

“Exactly like this” Cato responded and gave Peeta’s ass cheek a smack, the smaller boy whimpered and bit down his bottom lip. Cato reached up and placed his finger on Peeta’s lips “Suck, lover boy” he said obviously more of an order than anything else, Peeta understood and did it right away at the same time his eyes met Cato’s and rocked his hips slowly. Cato pulled his fingers out and didn’t hesitate before he started fingering the boy on top of him, he wasn’t too patient so he skipped starting with a finger and used two instead causing Peeta to whimper and tense up a little but he still moved his hips towards his fingers. Cato pulled Peeta down to kiss him again as a way to distract him before he started scissoring his fingers inside of him to stretch him, their tongues now familiar with each other to the point that it didn’t seem like their first kiss was just a couple of minutes ago.

“F-fuck me” Peeta said against Cato’s lips, realizing the possibilities of cameras being on them were scarce since he doubted the citizens of Panem enjoyed underage porn. Cato didn’t have to be asked twice; he pulled his fingers out of the smaller man and held his erection up for Peeta, who moved up to start sliding down on Cato’s cock with his head thrown back and parted lips. He swore out loud and gripped down at the career’s shoulders, Cato’s hands slid up the baker’s thighs and to his hips which he squeezed before he pulled him down hard on his erection both of them groaning loudly.

“Lover boy, you sure are tight” Cato mumbled with a smirk and Peeta blushed at the same time he smiled shyly at the other, Cato moved his hips to pick up a pace that matched Peeta’s hips movements, so he would move up each time Peeta moved down, causing him to go deeper inside of him. They both soon became a mess full of moans and sloppy kisses while they both let their hands explore over their naked bodies, squeezing and scratching over their sweaty skin, Peeta’s hand moved back over to his erection and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking fast as he rode Cato.

Peeta’s body tensed and he threw his head back with a loud moan of Cato’s name as he came hard over the tribute’s abs and chest, tightening around his erection which seemed to have sent Cato over the edge as well because shortly after his eyes were closed and his grip on his hips got stronger and his name was slipping from his lips, not as a moan but like he was trying not to let it out but it still did. Peeta was pushed on his back and Cato pulled out of him before he jerked off as well and came over his abs, kissing him eagerly and somewhat desperately while he did so.

“You get to live a little longer, twelve. You earned it” Cato whispered against Peeta’s lips and moved back and off him, he got his clothes and cleaned himself by the river before putting them on and looking at Peeta one last time, disappearing through the bushes right after.  
Peeta laid down on the ground breathing heavily for a couple of minutes, thinking about what had just happened and if it had really happened, he got up slowly and got to the river again before jumping in to swim around until he got too tired and went back to the career pack.


End file.
